1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-temperature reaction method and more particularly, to a method comprising monitoring a current established in an induction heating coil which heats at least one of the reactants.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apparatus and methods of producing a Group II-VI or Group III-V compound, e.g., ZnS, CdS, ZnSe, etc., or GaP, InP, etc., in crystalline form generally have involved high pressures, e.g., 20 to 60 atmospheres, and high temperatures, e.g., about 1,500.degree.C for GaP, due to the high melting point of the Group II-VI or III-V compound, e.g., 1,830.degree.C for ZnS, 1,515.degree.C for ZnSe, 1,475.degree.C for CdS, 1,300.degree.C for ZnTe, about 1,465.degree.C for GaP. These extreme reaction conditions, and the high purities required when the crystalline products are destined for use in fabricating electrical devices such as light emitting diodes, present problems with respect to monitoring the reactions since optical methods cannot be employed with any precision.
A method of avoiding existing problems in these high-pressure, high-temperature reactions is therefore needed and is an object of this invention.